


in your clutches

by bravesammy



Category: Prodigal Son - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Protected Sex, Rough Sex, a bit of dom!malcolm bc why not :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravesammy/pseuds/bravesammy
Summary: Malcolm is the only one Dani trusts to do this.





	in your clutches

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe there's no smut written for these two so i buckled down and wrote my own :). this is my first fanfiction for this fandom so i hope i did this pairing justice bc i just love them so much! all mistakes are mine but the characters are not, please enjoy and leave a comment! <3

“Do you trust me?”

Malcolm’s voice rings through Dani’s ears like a soft caress over her skin. Her brown eyes dart around, looking from him to where her wrists are tied above her head to the bedposts. Although the restraints are tight, it’s not an uncomfortable feeling but rather there’s excitement and anticipation running through her.

It wasn’t odd that Dani had found their relationship had gotten to this point. Although they’ve always been friendly with each other ever since they’ve met, Dani couldn’t deny the lingering stares he’d give her didn’t affect her in such a way that made her heart flutter. Or how their hands always seemed to find their way on each other’s bodies, sexual or not they were always touching. And when he finally kissed her when she had come over to check on him she knew she was done for.

His lips were urgent but so soft at the same time. His hands wrapped around her waist in a demand to pull her closer, something she wasn’t expecting from him. The way Malcolm held her close to his body she could feel the strength he possessed and from that alone she’s been wondering up to this point just how far his dominance could go.

So no, she’s not surprised at all that she’s completely open to him right now ready to take whatever he was willing to give.

With a nod of her head her words are clear as they slip past her lips. “Yes I trust you. Are you sure you want to do this?” She asks.

He chuckles and brushes his knuckles across her cheek. “Ooh you have no idea how much I want this. Want you. I mean, we’re both consenting adults but if you want to slow down tell me now because even though you’re the one in cuffs,” His eyes roam her naked body hungrily, his hands grasping her hips. “I’m having a hard time restraining myself.”

The way his voice deepened sends a shiver through her body and Dani can’t wait any longer she needed him. “Don’t hold back.”

There’s a small smile that forms on his lips and then he’s kissing her again until she’s breathless. His lips trail the length of her neck and she lets out a moan grinding herself against him trying to create some friction. He picks up on her cues and moves his hands to cup her breasts. Kneading them together then taking each nipple into his mouth. Licking and sucking it until it hardens in his mouth and coated with his saliva.

Malcolm kisses every inch of her as he makes his way down further down her body, spreading her legs when he gets to his goal. He groans at the sight of her his mouth watering.

“Jesus, Dani you are so wet and I’ve barely even touched you.” Dani blushes under his gaze, slight embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Why did he have such a hold on her like this?

At the first contact of his tongue on her she gasps at his eagerness. His mouth covering her further, his face buried between her legs. As hard as she tried she couldn’t contain her moans. The pleasure she felt was overwhelming and when he attached his mouth to her clit and suckled Dani wailed. She pulled hard on the restraints but she couldn’t go anywhere. She was bound beneath him, forced to lay there and let him devour her whole. She hadn’t realized how close she was to coming until her orgasm rocked through her suddenly.

“Oh Malcolm! Fuck!” She pants out riding the waves of pleasure until she comes back down from her high.

She winced from over sensitivity and dared a glance down at him when she realized he still had a tight grip on her waist. Dani couldn’t look away then. Those bright, piercing blue eyes never wavered from her face. It was almost like he was daring her with his predatory gaze. This wasn’t sweet Malcolm, the one who randomly gave her lollipops, joked with her to ease some of the tension, or stating some random but important fact that no one asked for. This Malcolm was on a mission to make her come as many times as possible tonight.

“I c-can’t!”

He seemed to take that as a challenge because one of his hands disappears from her waist and then she feels two of his fingers slide easily into her. Moving in and out of her at the same pace his tongue was flicking on her clit, with fervor and determination. Dani couldn’t hold on any longer and came for a second time, her pussy clenching hard around his fingers.

When he finally releases her and works his way back to her mouth he kisses her hard and Dani doesn’t stop herself from licking her way into his mouth to taste herself. It was a filthy kiss with all tongue and teeth but it was exactly what she wanted.

“You taste exquisite sweetheart. Could spend all day eating you out.” He tells her in between their kissing.

As she wraps her legs around his waist once more she realizes this was unfair. She was naked, wanting, and withering beneath him and yet he was still fully clothed teasing her this way. “Malcolm please, take off you clothes.”

Malcolm obliges and kisses her once more and quickly removes his clothes and dropping them to the floor. Her eyes immediately scanning over his naked body, wanting even more now staring at the bulge in his boxers. He notices her gaze and smirks, easing them down slowly until they’re completely off and joining the rest of his clothes.

Dani unconsciously licks her lips at his cock leaking precum onto the bedspread. She wanted him in her mouth and down her throat. “Later I promise but I need to be inside you right now.” He says breaking through her thoughts and her eyes snap to him reaching into the bedside table and grabbing a condom.

He rolls the condom onto his length and finds his home right back between her legs. She welcomes him with ease when he slowly slides into her. He thought she felt amazing around his fingers but there’s nothing compared to way she’s gripping around his length right now. Her warmth has him short-circuiting for a second until her voice brings him back to the present.

“Mal, _please_ move.” She begs and of course he doesn’t deny her.

His thrusts start out slow, savoring the pull and the way she sucks him right back into her heat. It’s an incredible feeling for them both, she hasn’t felt so full in such a long time she can’t help but ball up her fists in the restraints. She was dying to touch him, run her fingers through his silky hair, feel those muscles ripple under her fingertips.

He’s moving faster now and he grabs her thigh and hikes her leg on his shoulder so he could go deeper. At this angle Dani knew she was going to be sore tomorrow but at the moment she could care less because he felt too good inside of her. Just on the line of pain and pleasure and she needed more.

“Fuck me harder!” She moaned out approaching her orgasm quickly. Her hands clenching and unclenching by her head.

Malcolm quickened his pace thrusting fast and hard inside her. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and her juices squelching around him filled through the room.

“Aah! I’m not gonna last much longer. You gonna come again baby?”

Dani eagerly shook her head, feeling that coil tightening in her core. “Untie me! Untie me I need to touch you.” She desperately rushed out still working her hips against him.

With quick hands Malcolm undid the restraints and Dani immediately scrambled her way onto his lap, her fingers running through his hair, nails digging into his back; any part of him she could reach she left marks behind. He held her close to him his hips thrusting to meet hers desperate for his own release. Once he reached between them and rubbed quick circles on her clit Dani felt herself snap and she came with a loud moan still clinging to him at the same time he found his own release groaning into the hollow of her neck.

Malcolm gently eases her back onto the bed and disposes of the condom, tossing it into the bin when he gets to the bathroom. He comes back with a warm cloth to clean her up with then tosses that in the hamper. When he lays back down next to her he can’t help but notice the warm glow she has on her face that’s not due to the lamp coming from the bedside table.

He gingerly takes her hand in his and examines her wrists. Taking each one and placing a small kiss to them. “They don’t hurt. Just a little sore that’s all.”

”Did you like it?” He asks.

Dani turns her head to him and smiles. “More than I thought I would. You made my first experience very nice. But next time I get to tie you up but it won’t be intended for sleeping.”

Malcolm let’s out a laugh, the smile big on his face. “As you wish. I’m used to it anyway.”


End file.
